<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Everything's Fine, Part 2 by Hailhailsatan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24934216">Everything's Fine, Part 2</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hailhailsatan/pseuds/Hailhailsatan'>Hailhailsatan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Everything's Fine [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Dom Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Dom/sub, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, soft dom, the softest dom story</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:48:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,987</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24934216</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hailhailsatan/pseuds/Hailhailsatan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After cutting his hand, Geralt spends time at Jaskiers flat to help and look after him. Jaskier struggles to keep focused throughout their time together as all he wants to do is drop and be looked after, but he's ashamed to talk about it, so he pushes it to the back of his mind. </p><p>Geralt catches a glimpse of something he shouldn't in the bin, ensuing panic from Jaskier.</p><p> </p><p>Angst mixed with some fluffy teasing from Geralt.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Everything's Fine [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1803055</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>246</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Good Relationship Etiquette (familial included) - or Good BDSM Etiquette - or Good Relationship and BDSM Etiquette</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Everything's Fine, Part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Got a laptop up and running so this should read a bit better than last time!<br/>Thank you for the lovely comments on the first story :D<br/>this one's a bit angstier but you can see it is leading to a bigger picture of warmth eventually &lt;3 haha</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They had been sitting quietly on the couch for around forty minutes. There was about an inch of space between their thighs that they both desperately wanted to close, but couldn’t as this was almost a first date. Even though they had been talking non stop for a while, they both still found the concept of “who should speak first” difficult.</p><p>“How does it feel now?”</p><p>Geralt spoke over the film they were watching. Jaskier, who hadn’t really been paying attention to the plot as per usual due to his brain being in over-drive didn’t know what Geralt was asking.</p><p>“What?”<br/>“Your hand, is it feeling any better?”</p><p>Geralt smiled at him. He didn’t seem outwardly bothered by them sitting together, but Jaskier felt like every minute that went by in silence was a minute Geralt was judging him, his house, wondering what he was thinking, wondering if he should be talking or acting even remotely like what he had been like over the phone. What if he’d gone off him?</p><p>“Oh, it’s fine!”<br/>He paused.<br/>“Would you like anything? Tea, coffee? I have beer in the fridge too, unless you think it’s too early, in that case I do too and I definitely don’t want one.”</p><p>Jaskier laughed, nervously, trying to shut up before he made himself look worse.</p><p>“Yeah beer sounds good, I’ll get them, you sit here.”<br/>“No, you’re the guest!”</p><p>Jaskier protested but didn’t stand. Geralt stood and gave him a mock stern face.</p><p>“I’m here to look after you, and anyway you might fling it on the floor like the last one.”</p><p>Geralt smiled and Jaskier stuck out his tongue. He was beginning to relax.</p><p>“I won’t hear the end of this will I?”<br/>“Nope!”</p><p>Jaskier smiled to himself. This was the first time in a long time he’d been happy in his own house. He listened to Geralt move around the kitchen thinking, there’s a man in there, who wants to be here. Who wants to take care of him. He closed his eyes, enjoying the moment of being looked after. Geralt took two beers out of the fridge.</p><p>“Budweiser, really?”<br/>“I know, but I’ve not got round to buying a bottle opener yet and they do screw top lids and it’s just, it’s a whole thing.”</p><p>The shouted through to each other, laughing. Geralt took both lids off and opened the bin. He didn’t mean to look, but the colourful sheet that was semi scrunched up at the top was so eye catching, he wanted to know what it was. He wasn’t going to properly read it, just, it caught his eye. He could see the words “wake up” and “breakfast” with a time next to it. After no more than a seconds glance, not really taking it in, he binned the beer lids and closed the bin. When he sat down on the couch, he went to pass Jaskier his beer.</p><p>“You’ll be careful with this now wont you, or do you need help? Do you need me to hold it for you?”</p><p>Geralt laughed but the thought of it made Jaskier blush. He almost grabbed the beer from him.</p><p>“I’m perfectly capable of looking after myself, thank you.”</p><p>Jaskier had noticed that when Geralt came back, their legs were touching. Such a tiny little move, but Jaskier wanted to lean into it, though he didn’t in case Geralt noticed and pulled away all together. He watched Geralt put his lips to the drink, tilting his head back, showing off his neck, a neck that Jaskier wanted to press himself into, taking in the scent that he could only barely smell from the distance he was at now. He wanted to run his fingers through the blonde waves and tug on them as he was being held tight on the strongest arms he’d ever seen before.</p><p>“Do you always keep yourself so... on time, or are you working on something at the moment?”<br/>Geralt couldn’t help himself from asking, he thought it might be something interesting.</p><p>“Pardon?”</p><p>“I didn’t mean to, now that I’m saying it out loud it sounds a bit like I was going through your bin but I wasn’t.”</p><p>Geralt stuttered, feeling like he was digging himself into a hole. Jaskier didn’t understand what he was talking about, then it dawned on him and the blood drained from his face.</p><p>“When I was binning the beer lids, It looked like you had a timetable or something, I didn’t properly look at it, I just glanced, I was just interested.”</p><p>Jaskier was visibly taken aback. His eyes widened and he opened his mouth to speak but the words wouldn’t come out. He felt so vulnerable.</p><p>“I, uh... No, it was just some stupid thing I’d seen on TV, I was trying to help my sleeping pattern. It was useless really.”</p><p>Geralt nodded and went back to watching the film. It meant nothing to him, he asked a simple question about something that seemed, simple, and after the boring answer he was just going to get on with his life. But Jaskier was filled with shame and guilt. He was almost caught out, humiliated. He curled his legs up towards his chest on the couch and rested his head on his knees. He couldn’t have closed himself off more if he’d tried. He wanted to be alone, like he always is in times of trouble. He knew how to keep himself safe that way, it was easy. After a few minutes of silence, with Jaskier looking through the television rather than at it, Geralt could feel the tension.</p><p>“I’m sorry if I upset you. I didn’t mean to, I realise that-”<br/>“Don’t be silly, please, don’t apologise. You’ve got nothing to be sorry for.”</p><p>Jaskier dropped his legs back onto the couch and leaned forward. Nothing had happened, Geralt hadn’t ran off, and he hadn’t learned anything. His anxiety was the only thing stopping him from just enjoying himself.</p><p>“Please, don’t be sorry, you’ve been great, if it wasn’t for you I’d be in a heap on the bathroom floor feeling sorry for myself. I mean, I was basically until you came over.”</p><p>He laughed trying to lighten the mood, and it did. They both went back to watching netflix and just touching each other, enjoying the incredible tension in the air, wondering who would be the first person to come closer. They sat together until it was dark, not bothering to turn the lights on. Geralt glanced at Jaskier from the corner of his eye and he could see him playing with the make-shift bandage on his hand.</p><p>“A-ah, don’t.”</p><p>He didn’t even move his head, but he smirked. Jaskier tilted his head and looked up with wide, innocent eyes, was he being told off? He subconsciously leaned into Geralts arm.</p><p>“I didn’t do anything.”</p><p>Jaskier playfully huffed. Geralt stayed still, firm, looking at the screen.</p><p>“You did. I could see you going to prod at your hand. Let it heal. You don’t have to look at it, I’ve already dealt with it.”</p><p>Geralt smiled then looked down at Jaskier. He received a fake grumpy look back.</p><p>“Do as you’re told!”</p><p>Geralt mocked, trying to flirt, but he didn’t realise how much of an effect he was having on Jaskier. It was taking all his strength to not instantly agree. To respond by dropping his head and saying “yes, Sir” or whatever Geralt wanted to be called. His head was getting dizzy, trying to stay present. He had trained himself to drop so easily when he was alone that at the mere hint of dominance from Geralt he struggled to keep focus. ‘Come on Jask, this is your chance to actually be with someone in real life who is nice. Who could be good for you. Focus.’ his internal monologue, racing.</p><p>“It’s my house, I’ll do what I want.”</p><p>Jaskier joked back, smiling, secretly hoping he’d be told off again. Part of him wished he wasn’t like this, the same part that made him bite the inside of his lip when the words came out.</p><p>“Is that so?”<br/>Geralt turned his body round to fully face him. Jaskier had begun to bow his head, knowing he would give up his fake tough guy act as soon as he was faced with any resistance.</p><p>“That’s fine then, If you don’t need me I’ll just go home.”<br/>Geralt started to get up like he was going to leave, one eyebrow arched. Jaskier immediately touched his arm.</p><p>“No, please, I’m joking. Stay.”<br/>He didn’t mean to sound so pleady, like he meant it, he wanted it to come out naturally, but as soon as he grabbed Geralts arm, the breath left his lungs and it came out like begging.</p><p>“Jask, Baby”<br/>He sat back down, fawning over him. Jaskier’s head was swimming listening to Geralt say that in real life.<br/>“I’m teasing, I’m here.”</p><p>He laughed and wrapped his arms round him. Regardless of whether he meant to sound upset at Geralt leaving or not, as soon as he felt those arms around him, he was gone. He wanted to stay there forever. Being held in the safest embrace. Geralt ran his fingers through Jaskiers hair, making his nerves tingle. He could have just said, I know, but this was the first time he’d been held for a long time, and the first time it felt like he was meant to be there. He closed his eyes, he didn’t want Geralt to move. He was sure that if Geralt knew how he was internally reacting, he wouldn’t want to touch him right now.</p><p>A sharp ringing disturbed them both and Jaskier jumped, he knew what it was.</p><p>“Is someone calling you?”<br/>Jaskier knew it wasn’t a call before he looked at his phone. He turned it round and turned the alarm off. It was 10pm. Normally, if he was in the right frame of mind, the alarm would have been like a warm blanket wrapping itself around him and getting him ready for bed. But not tonight. Tonight it was like a big sign that had appeared in the room to say ‘Remember how pathetic you are Jask, remember you’re alone and you have to look after yourself. No one else will.”<br/>He stood up to try and get rid off the anxiety that was pooling in his stomach.</p><p>“I’m really sorry Geralt, I’m up super early tomorrow, do you mind if we continue this another night?”<br/>It was like a switch had gone off in his brain. Something to stop him from becoming so open, so vulnerable. He had to compose himself and be realistic. No one would understand what went on in Jaskier’s brain, and of all the people in the world right now, he didn’t want Geralt to know.</p><p>“Sure, sorry for staying so late.”<br/>He awkwardly put his jacket on and headed for the door. Jaskier was sure he’d upset him, but it was better to suffer light pain now than awful heartache later when he was bound to be rejected.<br/>He stopped him at the door before he left, squeezing his arm.</p><p>“No, you didn’t I had-”<br/>He paused, showing a gentle smile.<br/>“I had an amazing night, and I really do want to do this again. I’m just, tired. I think it’s all the excitement of the accident. Really, I’ll message you, okay?”</p><p>Geralt smiled and nodded, he paused, before leaning in and kissing Jaskier on the cheek.</p><p>“Look after yourself, Sweetheart.”</p><p>Jaskier closed the door and looked around his empty flat. It felt so quiet. He got undressed, got into bed, and stared at the ceiling unable to get Geralt out of his head. He came to a decision. The timetables and alarms, they stopped tonight. He was going to force himself to try and act “normal”. He could do that, couldn’t he?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>As per the note on the last one:<br/>"I'm an idiot and when i started this story I didn't know how to add chapter, so, the chapters are individual stories as part of a series lmao<br/>please don't judge me :c haha<br/>to get to the second chapter; go to next work-&gt; in series, rather than chapter.<br/>sorry for my idiotness."<br/>ooooops, thank you all for reading &lt;3 haha</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>